Field
This application relates generally to flow sensors. More particularly, embodiments of the subject matter relate to flow sensors for placement across a flow path in a fluid distribution system.
Background Technology
Flow sensors can detect the rate of flow of fluid in a closed system such as water in a pipe system. Many flow sensors are unusable or undesirable in certain systems, such as potable water distribution systems, because of the material compositions and other characteristics of the sensor. Pipe systems are also subject to leaks and pipe bursts that can be difficult to detect and locate and can cause significant damage to the system and surrounding property, as well as significant interruptions in service to downstream users, if not located and fixed quickly.
It is desirable to have flow sensor or sensors that are configurable for placement across a flow path in a fluid distribution system to timely indicate if a pipe leak or failure has occurred to minimize collateral damage. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.